DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the application): Cryptosporidium parvum (C. parvum) is an apicomplexan parasite that is an emerging pathogen in the United States. The parasite invades gastrointestinal epithelial cells resulting in either asymptomatic infection or acute or chronic cholera-like diarrhea. Although, with adequate hydration, the symptoms are self-limiting in the immunocompetent population, the disease is particularly problematic in the immunocompromised patients where it can oftentimes be life threatening. In AIDS patients, it is one of the most common causes of debilitating diarrhea. Currently, there are no drugs available that can adequately cure the disease. Clearly, the development of therapeutic agents to eradicate C. parvum would be a scientifically and commercially successful venture. Recent evidence, according to the investigators, indicates that polyamine analogs have been successfully used as growth inhibitors of several pathogenic protozoa. Thus, there appears to be potential to design polyamine antagonists as selective anti-Cryptosporidial agents. Indeed, the investigators have designed some lead conformationally constrained polyamines that have growth inhibitory effects in C. parvum. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE